


Black Magic

by januarylily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarylily/pseuds/januarylily
Summary: Sirius Black and Kimberly Potter have spent most of their Hogwarts' careers hating each other, often rivaling Lily and James. But as times grow darker, Kimberly must decide where her loyalty truly lies. •MARAUDERS ERA FIC•





	1. The Story Begins

Everything seemed still as the moonlight beamed through the paned glass windows into the fifth year Gryffindor girls' dormitory. All of the girls were asleep—aside from one Kimberly Potter. The slender brunette girl with intriguingly hazel eyes was wide awake huddled in an alcove wrapped in a blanket. She watched the stillness of the lake and the stars sparkling overhead. The scene was enchanting and mesmerizing. Kimberly tucked back a stray tendril of hair that had escaped her braid before she exhaled a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She couldn't sleep—but it wasn't the fact that she couldn't sleep that bothered her. It was why she couldn't sleep that bothered her.

She was nervous. Nervous being a vast understatement really. In just a few days, she'd be playing in her first Quidditch match—against Slytherin no less, for the Quidditch Cup. She had finally made the Gryffindor Quidditch team…with this being the tail end of the season. Her parents were so proud. Although, the fact that James had made the team second year and was named captain this year was far more impressive than her finally making the team. Originally, Kimberly had only made the Reserve Squad as Seeker this year, but Peakes had been suspended from his position two weeks ago, citing atrocious grades and the need to study harder for his NEWTS—according to McGonagall.

But Kimberly highly suspected that his real reason was because he was passed up for the position of captain over James and he didn't like taking orders from a fifth year. So he found a way to weasel himself off the team. Selfish reasons, really. Kimberly quietly groaned. Not only did she have Peakes big shoes to fill but she also had to prove that she earned her spot and it wasn't her brother's blatant favoritism toward her, which she and most of the other Gryffindors were quite convinced of.

The sound of footsteps padding across the hardwood floor drew closer to the alcove. Kimberly turned to find Lily Evans and her atrocious looking bedhead headed her way. Kimberly quickly avoided eye contact before turning her head to look out the window once more. Lily sat beside the brunette and pulled part of the blanket over herself, snuggling a little closer to Kimberly. The brunette looked at the ginger and gave her a half-smile—but Kimberly knew that there was no way she was going to pull the wool over Lily's eyes in this situation. Lily yawned rather loudly which made Kimberly chuckle.

"This can't be healthy," Lily stated matter-of-factly. "This is the third night you've been up like this."

"Fourth, actually," Kimberly responded with a small smile.

Lily shook her head. "I should tell that toerag of a brother of yours about this nonsense he's putting you through."

"Aww—you'd actually be willing to do that? You do love me," Kimberly teased her friend.

But Lily rolled her eyes. "I said should. I didn't say that I actually would."

Kimberly chuckled. Lily Evans was without a doubt, her closest friend of the female persuasion. The only person Kimberly was closer to was James—but that was more of a twin thing than a choice. What entertained Kimberly though was how much Lily loathed James—while James was absolutely infatuated with Lily. While it entertained her, Kimberly didn't like getting in the middle of that situation. It wasn't a path she cared to repeat—after attempting to talk to Lily about James on her brother's behalf. Things obviously went poorly and Lily stopped talking with her for nearly two weeks. The girls had patched things up—but Kimberly then refused to stop doing anything on James' behalf as far as Lily Evans was concerned.

Lily tried her best to stay up with Kimberly, but the ginger soon fell asleep and was gently snoring. Kimberly chuckled as she helped her best friend back over to her bed. Lily muttered something about staying up with her, but Kimberly told her that she was going to use the lavatory quick before heading to bed herself. Lily bought the lie, which Kimberly was thankful for as she tip-toed through the room, careful not to awaken any of her roommates.

Kimberly slipped down the stairs and into the common room where a fire gently roared, but no one was inside to bother her. So, Kimberly snuggled up on the comfy couch and was almost asleep when she could hear breathing coming from behind her. She rolled her eyes and quickly reached behind her—knowing that it was probably her brother with his bloody Invisibility Cloak. She was surprised when her hand actually managed to take hold of something before she gave a firm tug. But what surprised her more was the fact that it wasn't her brother under the cloak. No, it was Sirius Black—her brother's best friend and her bitter enemy.

"Oi, Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Sirius Black scowled.

Kimberly looked at Sirius coldly. "I thought you were James. It is his cloak after all. What are you doing with it?" Kimberly hissed back. Lily's hatred for James rivaled Kimberly's hatred for Sirius Black. Back in first year they had a falling out—and Kimberly couldn't stand the boy her brother had chosen for his best friend, which had resulted in years of pain and misery.

Sirius shook his head. "That's none of your concern," he retorted. "None of your bloody concern."

If there was one thing Sirius Black knew how to do, it was rile Kimberly Potter. He made her blood boil and sometimes, he did it just for fun. That night was no exception. She should have learned by now to ignore him, but there was something inside her that couldn't just let it go. So, she shot back, "It bloody well is my concern! It's a family heirloom! A Potter family heirloom and I happen to be a Potter. If James isn't going to look out for its well-being then someone has to!"

Sirius arched an eyebrow at her. "And that someone would be you?"

"You catch on quick," Kimberly scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Now, why the bloody hell do you have it?"

He shook his head. "Bloody hell, Potter, Prongs knows that I have it. No need to get your knickers in a twist."

Kimberly shook her head. "Sure he does. Why don't I believe you? Oh that's right, because you're an arse. What are you doing with it, going off to snog some first year, I suppose?"

"Don't you wish you knew?" Sirius said smirking at her. He stood there for a moment towering over her before he responded with a shrug. "Not that it's any of your business what I do with my time, is it?"

"Arse." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you jealous, Potter? It isn't very becoming. You fancy me, just admit it."

"Don't flatter yourself," Kimberly scoffed. "I'd much rather kiss a dementor, thank you very much."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure that could be arranged."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "For you maybe. A sight I'd enjoy seeing."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "You're mental, you know that?"

"And you're an arse." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can even be related to Prongs."

"You don't think I wonder the same thing about his friendship with you? Every. Damn. Day."

Sirius smirked at her. "You think of me every day, huh?"

She groaned in frustration. Why did he have to twist her words like that? She didn't mean it like that. Unable to think of a better comeback she hissed, "Oh, shut it, Black. Off to bed with you."

Sirius pointed to himself. "Me?" he questioned before pointing to Kimberly. "You're the one who was also out of bed."

"But I'm not the one who was sneaking out of Gryffindor Tower, was I?"

"Who said anything about sneaking out of the tower?"

"You just did."

"You frustrating…"

Neither of them noticed that they were no longer alone. "Mister Black, Miss Potter, I demand to know why you're both out of bed!" Professor McGonagall waltzed into the common room in her bathrobe.

Kimberly and Sirius both looked at each other and pointed. They instantaneously began word-vomiting reasons they were out of bed because of the other. McGonagall tried to listen to them for a moment, but the back and forth was too much for her to handle.

"Enough!" McGonagall shouted. "To bed, the both of you before I start handing out detentions!"

Kimberly and Sirius headed toward the staircase as McGonagall watched them like a hawk, but that didn't stop them from taking jabs at each other. "Now look what you've done, Black, you've gone and gotten McGonagall on our case," Kimberly hissed.

"Me? If you could have just left it bloody-well alone, we wouldn't be in this situation," Sirius hissed back.

Kimberly stomped the floor. "Oh, I hate you, Black!"

Sirius shook his head and scoffed, "Feeling's mutual, Potter."

"Well, as long as we have that settled, I'm going to bed."

Kimberly was about halfway up the stairs when she turned to see Sirius watching her coldly. He walked closer toward the stairs. She eyed him carefully, fairly certain of what he was about to do. He wouldn't dare…but she knew him better. Sirius purposely stomped on the first stair of the girls' staircase causing the stairs to turn into a slide and Kimberly to go tumbling down to the bottom, screaming all the way down. She fell straight into Sirius Black who stood there as rigid as a stone and staring down at her angrily.

"Now, it's settled," was all Sirius said before he pulled the Invisibility cloak back over himself and disappeared.

As Kimberly slowly attempted to get up, the Gryffindors were beginning to poke their heads out to see what the ruckus had been. Her screams had probably awakened them. With her face aflame, Kimberly marched back to the fifth year girls' room, on the newly reformed stairs, careful to avoid any whispers and glances her way. Instead she just focused on one thing: getting revenge on Sirius Black.


	2. The Quidditch Match

Kimberly slowly awoke the morning of her first Quidditch match to Lily gently shaking her. "Make it stop," Lily groaned. "Make it stop." It took Kimberly a moment to figure out what her ginger friend was talking about. James was shouting up from the bottom of the girls' staircase. "Kimmie, for the love of Merlin, please make him stop!" Lily said covering her ears.

The Potter girl practically flew out of bed. Her bare feet padded against the hardwood floor as she crossed her dormitory. She opened the door and leaned against the frame. "James Fleamont Potter, shut it!" Kimberly shouted as loud as she could, her voice reverberating down the stairs. He immediately stopped and sounds of giggles from the girls who were awake took the place of his shouting. Kimberly smirked. She knew the middle name would do the trick.

"Fleamont?" Lily giggled from her bed. "How did I not know that?"

"Family name," Kimmie explained. "But he hates it. Works like a charm every time. So, that means if I'm not back in ten minutes, my brother has murdered me for revealing his middle name and you'll need to come rescue me. Got it?" The Potter girl arched an eyebrow at her Muggleborn friend, who simply nodded her head while still giggling.

Kimberly then began her descent down the Gryffindor girls' staircase. She found James waiting for her, moping with his arms crossed over his chest. "Morning," she announced rather cheerfully.

"Did you have to use the middle name?" James groaned.

She simply shrugged, causing her messy curls to bounce. "You were being annoying. Now, what is it you wanted?"

James ran his fingers through his messy hair. "It's Quidditch today."

Kimmie rolled her eyes. "I'm not a complete imbecile, unlike one of the people you choose to keep company with."

The Potter boy rolled his eyes. "Speaking of Sirius…" he started, knowing full-well to whom his sister was referring. "Did you yell at him again? He came in last night with his wand in quite a knot and when I pressed him all he told me was to talk to you."

"Of course he did," Kimmie responded in a rather annoyed and clipped tone. "Sounds just like something he'd do."

"Kimmie…"

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "It's his own bloody fault." James expression told her to continue. "I thought he was you. I mean, he had your cloak after all. A cloak which is a priceless family heirloom. How stupid can you be to let him use it?"

"Hey, this isn't about me. It's about you," James said turning things back toward his sister. Something he had become accustomed to doing since Kimmie and Sirius had their falling-out years ago. He always seemed to force himself in the middle of things. It was bloody annoying.

"I took the cloak and called him out on his antics. That's all."

James groaned and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "I don't understand why you can't just get along with him."

Kimmie narrowed her eyes. "You bloody-well know why," she hissed nearly in disbelief. He knew exactly why she didn't like Sirius Black and she was quite annoyed he didn't see her side of things.

"That was first year!" James quickly shot back.

"Oh? So that excuses what he did and everything he has done since? I don't think so." Kimmie took a few steps backward. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready because as you so brilliantly pointed out, we have a Quidditch match today." She turned swiftly on her heel, tripping over the leg of the chair which also helped break her fall. Not saying another word she stomped back upstairs to her dormitory.

When Kimmie got to her dormitory, she crawled back into her bed. While she might have used it as her excuse to get away from her brother, she wasn't quite ready to get ready for the day. She wanted just another wink or two of sleep. She deserved as much, especially after what she had to put with last night.

But when she woke up again, she found her dormitory empty. Odd. None of her roommates were there. They were usually always there when she awoke. She glanced at her alarm clock and her eyes widened. She had overslept. The match was supposed to start in thirty minutes. James certainly wasn't going to be happy with her.

Kimmie flew out of bed, quickly dressing herself in her Quidditch uniform. She tripped several times over her bed in her mad rush, knowing that her shins would be bruised tomorrow. Her ponytail was bumpy, but at this point she didn't really care. Although, Snowball, her white fluffy cat was judging her from her bed. Kimmie rolled her eyes at him. She needed to get down to the pitch and quick.

She sprinted down the corridors as fast as her little legs would carry her. Kimmie rounded the corner only to slam into something...or rather someone. Losing her balance, Kimmie felt herself falling toward the ground but a hand reached out and grabbed her by the back of her jumper. She breathed a sigh of relief a few inches from the ground as the person helped her to her feet.

Once she was standing upright she opened her mouth to offer her thanks, but when she realized that her rescuer was none other than Sirius Black, Kimmie shut her mouth, folded her arms across her chest, and glared at him stubbornly. He stood a little taller, towering over her.

"Running late, are we?" Black asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same," Kimmie hissed, narrowing her eyes even further.

"Me? I'm not the one out-of-breath or running, am I?" He smirked at the sour reaction on Kimmie's face and he couldn't help but add insult to injury. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"For what exactly?"

"Well, I saved you, didn't I?"

Kimmie rolled her eyes and scowled. Black thoroughly enjoyed getting a reaction out of her and she couldn't help but react to him. He infuriated her and she wasn't afraid to tell him so. "Why is my brother friend's with you?" she hissed.

Black folded his arms across his chest. "There was a time when you were friends with me too."

"Briefly. Very briefly. I was young, naive, and didn't know any better."

All that time, she hadn't realised that Black was still holding onto her arm. Kimmie growled at him and shook his hand from her arm. While he would never admit it to her, Sirius wished that the animosity between them would disappear. But he always assumed that she would see light to reason and find his way back to him. This feud of theirs was already going on over four years and he suspected that Kimmie would be the one to cave first, which was why he refused. Girls always came round to him. He was Sirius Black after all.

Speaking of girls, he had been on his way to meet one before he quite literally ran into Kimmie. He spotted the girl in question waving at him further down the corridor. He smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." He pushed Kimmie aside and walked down the corridor away from her.

Kimmie turned to watch him walk away when she spotted the giggling girl. She groaned. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. That's what you're doing?"

Sirius must have heard her because next thing she knew a jet of water was coming toward her. It drenched her from head to toe. "Black!" Kimmie screamed as he and the yet unidentified girl took off in a sprint down the corridor. "I hate you!"

He poked his head around the corner. "Feeling's mutual!" he called back to her before completely disappearing.

Kimmie released a noise of frustration before she continued her jaunt to the Quidditch Pitch. While she hoped James would yell at Black for being late...again. She knew better. She knew that he wouldn't actually yell at his best friend.

As she approached the team changing room, she saw James and the other guys standing outside waiting for her. James caught one sight of her and started to laugh. "Did Peeves get you?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

"No, your idiot best friend did. I swear to Merlin that if he weren't on the Quidditch team, I'd probably kill him."

"Can't you two just get along? At least on Quidditch days?" James groaned.

"I didn't do anything."

James looked at his sister pointedly. "Right? Sirius just pranked you for no reason."

Kimmie arched an eyebrow.

James folded his arms across his chest. "He promised me he'd leave you alone today. I need you focused."

"Well, clearly, he listened." Kimmie gestured to herself. James pulled out his wand and performed a Drying Charm on his sister. "I was getting there," she said. "I just didn't want to be late."

"Sirius promise he'd leave you alone today...unless he was provoked."

Kimmie rolled her eyes and struck a defensive pose. James threw his hands up in desperation before he led the team inside to talk strategy. Kimmie glanced around. Black still hadn't bothered to show up yet. Well, she would be ready for him when he finally arrived. Yes, she would.

Once inside, Kimmie stood next to Logan Bell. She fancied him. Not that she would ever tell him. He stood tall, rather solid beside her. Kimmie wanted to say something to him, but she just couldn't bring herself to say anything because she was scared it would come out sounding stupid. Such was her luck. Instead, she just stared at Logan, ignoring James' pep talk before the match.

Just when it seemed like James' speech was about over, Kimmie spotted Black sneaking inside, trying to go undetected. Kimmie pretended that she hadn't seen him as she pulled her wand from her robes. With a flick of her wrist, she performed a nonverbal hex. Next thing they knew, bat-bogeys were flying from Black's nose. Kimmie grinned when one popped all over him.

James looked at his sister rather pointedly. She just shrugged. Black deserved what he got. By the time Black stopped spewing bat-bogeys, it was time for them to take to the pitch. They mounted their brooms. Kimmie stood behind Logan, but Black came and stood beside her. He still had bogey residue on his uniform.

"Don't think this is over," Black whispered to her.

"Oh, I had no intentions of doing so," Kimmie whispered back. "I won't stop until my brother who sees you for who you really are."

"Funny, I'm doing the same thing."

Kimmie narrowed her eyes at him and Black narrowed his eyes at her. But before either of them could say another word, James turned toward them. "I want you both focused. This is the House Cup we're talking about. If we lose I'm blaming both of you."

Both Kimmie and Black rolled their eyes and faced forward, to focus on the task at hand: winning the House Cup. After today's match, they would either be champions or they would be losers. Kimmie hoped the former.

The Gryffindor team then took the pitch. As they circled the arena, Kimmie couldn't help but notice that three-quarters of the spectators donned crimson and gold. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had taken sides with Gryffindor. Neither House liked how dirty Slytherin played, so they hoped their hopes were in Gryffindor pulling off a win. Although, in the sea of crimson, there was one emerald. Kimmie assumed that was Severus Snape sitting with Lily. She personally didn't have a problem with Snape, she tolerated him for Lily's sake. But James hated him.

Gryffindor took their positions opposite Slytherin. Trying to focus, Kimmie looked for Slytherin's Seeker, Evan Rosier. But to her surprise, he wasn't on the pitch. In his place was Regulus Black, younger brother to Sirius Black. This was no doubt some sort of tactic done by design by the Slytherins, likely to mess with Sirius. The Slytherins would stop at nothing to win.

"Potter quit staring at my brother and focus," Sirius Black hissed.

If they hadn't been in front of so many people, including teachers and her parents, she would have hexed him again. Instead, she shook her head and watched as the match began. To her surprise, all the Slytherins but Regulus took off. He just hovered there, staring at her. Kimmie sneered at him and he just smirked. Then it came to her, maybe wasn't there to mess with Sirius...but with her. That maybe he was just to follow her around and beat her to the Snitch.

Kimmie pretended to see something up high in the air before she zoomed upward. Regulus quickly chased after her. So, that was his purpose. She smiled. All she had to do was fly around enough to confuse him and that would hopefully exhaust him enough mentally from following her.

The sound of a loud bell resounded through the air followed by Remus Lupin's voice announcing that Gryffindor was now in the lead 10-0. Kimmie then started flying around to hopefully lose her tail, but Regulus kept tight to her. This wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped.

20-0.

30-0.

40-0.

Gryffindor had a significant lead, but the winner would still likely be determined by who found the Snitch first. Kimmie came to stop for a moment and she looked down at the game beneath her. She watched Black aim a bludger as a Slytherin Chaser. Kimmie might not like him, but he was a bloody good Beater.

"You hate him, don't you?" Regulus said.

With a furrowed brow, Kimmie turned to glance at the younger Black. "What's it to you?" Kimmie hissed.

"Nothing. Just wanted you to know that you have an ally."

Kimmie rolled her eyes. "What? In you? Pah-" she laughed, but he looked quite serious. She sombered her tone. "You can't be serious. I'm the daughter of a blood-traitor not to mention a Gryffindor."

"You're different. We all think so."

We? Who was we? Kimmie looked at him incredulously. He just smiled. She shook her head. "You're just trying to mess with me so that Slytherin can win." Kimmie quickly flew away from him.

But he followed after her. She continued to fly around the pitch, hoping to escape him, but he flew close to her.

Kimmie listened as Remus announced the current score: Gryffindor 90 - Slytherin 50. She chewed on her lip as Regulus approached her from the side. "Leave me alone," Kimmie groaned. He said nothing. So, Kimmie slammed him with her body, hoping to knock him from his broom...or at least distract him.

But he had been prepared for her to do that. Kimmie groaned in frustration and she could have sworn she heard him mutter something about not being her enemy. But she didn't dwell on his words.

Just then she spotted the Snitch. So did Regulus. The both leaned forward on their brooms and raced after it. The were almost neck and neck the entire race toward it. They were both so focused on catching the Snitch, that neither of them saw Sirius direct a bludger toward them. He had aimed it at Regulus, but the Snitch took a sharp turn and so did they. Kimmie almost had her fingers on it when the Bludger intended for Regulus hit her in the side, knocking her from her broom.

She was falling. And falling fast. She closed her eyes and embraced for the inevitable...but she made impact faster than she had expected. Only, she hadn't fallen to the ground. Instead, she had fallen onto Regulus Black's broom. She opened her eyes to find him watching her.

"If I was only messing with you, you wouldn't have what's in your hand right now," Regulus whispered.

Kimmie hadn't realized she had been clutching something in her hand. She opened it to reveal the Golden Snitch. Her eyes widened as Gryffindor erupted into cheers before they began flooding the pitch. They won. Gryffindor won.

"I hope you will trust my offer sincere," Regulus pressed. "Just promise me you'll think on it."

Kimmie sighed. "I can at least do that much. Thank. That's all."

"That's all I ask."

James maneuvered his broom beside Regulus before he offered his sister his hand. "Erm-thanks," James said rather gruffly to Regulus once Kimmie was safely on his broom. "Can't say that I envy being you right now though."

They looked at the Slytherins who looked angry. Regulus just shrugged before he took off toward his teammates. "He's up to something," James whispered to his sister. "Sirius thinks so too."

"He saved me from an untimely death, how sinister," Kimmie said sarcastically.

"You don't know him, Kimmie."

"Neither do you."

"But Sirius does…"

Kimmie groaned before James could finish. He stopped talking. "Can we please not talk about Black? Either of them. I just want to celebrate."

James nodded his head in agreement.

The Potter siblings landed on the pitch and almost immediately Kimmie was lifted on the shoulders of her fellow Gryffindors. It felt nice to be the center of attention for a change. They handed her the House Cup and she hoisted it in the air in victory.

When she spotted her parents coming toward her, Kimmie practically jumped off her friends' shoulders and ran to meet them. She hugged them tightly as James approached them too. They were allowed to stay on the grounds for only a little while longer, so the Potter family decided to spend some final minutes together near the lake. Not that either James or Kimmie really minded...the good parties weren't until later that night.

Author's Note: Hey! It's been forever, but here we are! Rewriting this story is much harder than I anticipated. The original writing is so cringe-worthy that at times I have a hard time deciding if I should even keep anything! Haha. But thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed this story. It means a lot to me! :)


End file.
